Cyttorak (Earth-616) (Bio)
History Cyttorak is one of the mystic principalities, entities of great magical power and varying (often extradimensional) origins who seem to share properties of gods and/or demons. Cyttorak was worshiped as such on Earth long ago. Under unrevealed circumstances, Cyttorak was banished from Earth and became ruler of the Crimson Cosmos, a realm where time did not pass. He created the demon thrall Xorak to be his temple's guardian in the land that would become Korea. For eons, Xorak judged all those entering the temple's as unworthy and destroyed them to prevent their accessing Cyttorak's power. Over time, Cyttorak created a race of elf-like beings within the Cosmos to worship him, and at some point the cult of Chejo-Do began worshipping him on Earth. Approximately 1,000 years ago, Cyttorak participated in the Wager of the Octessence, a competition of eight great magical beings including Balthakk,Farallah,Krakkan,Ikonn,Raggadorr,Watoomb, and Valtorr to prove who had the greatest power. Once one Exemplar was created, a spell would draw others to the remaining artifacts. The eight Exemplars would conquer humanity and then battle to the death, with the victor winning Earth for his principality. Cyttorak created the Crimson Ruby as his artifact, then manipulated events to empower it. Subsequently, a group of renegade monks tried to summon Cyttorak but instead brought his "most destructive aspect" to Korea. the entity destroyed the monks and then every village in its path. Two rival novel mystics, Gomurr the Impetuous and Tar, collaborated and bound this aspect of Cyttorak within the Crimson Ruby, contained within Cyttorak's temple. Though Xorak continued to guard the temple and the Ruby, Cyttoral transported the Ruby to the outside world occasionally, transforming a suitable target into the Juggernaut, host to Cyttorak's violent aspect's power. Perhaps due to Gomurr and Tar's manipulation of the Ruby or due to Cyttorak's own will, the Exemplars spell was not triggered. Desiring an avatar whose destructive behavior would feed him power, Cyttorak's malevolent aspect periodically arranged the replacement of the Juggernaut with another who appeared more desirable, with the successor generally slaying his predecessor. Sometime after 1450 AD, the young Mystic (Yao, later the Ancient One) traveled to Cyttorak's temple to study the Crimson Ruby. Xorak attacked the Mystic, but eons of easy victories made him careless, and the Mystic banished Xorak to the Crimson Cosmos via the Ruby. Trapped within the Crimson Cosmos, Xorak eventually mastered his new realms energies, becoming its supreme (and sole) power and titling himself the outcast. It is unclear whether Cyttorak was elsewhere at the time, whether he merely allowed Xorak to believe himself alone and supreme ruler, or whether the Crimson Cosmos limbo-like properties caused Xorak to arrive long before Cyttorak or in a smaller, pocket realm associated with the Crimson Cosmos. In the century, Jin Taiko became the Juggernaut, presumably by killing his predecessor, and served Cyttorak well for decades. When Taiko's village began to worship a being other than Cyttorak, Cyttorak demanded that Taiko raze the village and slaughter everyone around, but Taiko refused. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Trivia Reference Category:Character Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villain Category:Demon Characters Category:Deity Characters Category:Mystical Characters